Una exorcista algo extraña
by Natulcien Culmano
Summary: Lavi esta confundido después de su pelea con Road, todo se complica cuando alguien regresa a la orden. Cuando nada parece tener sentido, se le sumas más problemas.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1. Una exorcista algo extraña.

Había regresado recién de Japón y junto con Marian Cross, pero para Lavi nada, era ya lo mismo después del enfrentamiento con Road, se había replanteado muchas cosas. En especial con respecto a su futuro como Bookman ¿Era aquello lo que el quería? Vivir como un observador de la historia, sin importar el bien o el mal, sin amigos de verdad, solo relatar la historia.

Su cabeza estaba llena de conflictos, de dudas, de preguntas que por más que pensara no tenían respuesta. Caminaba encimado en sus pensamientos cuando se choco con un molesto Yu.

- perdón Yu no te vi…- empezó a disculparse.

-No importar- gruño el pelilargo.

Había algo en esa escena que no encajaba, Yu diciendo que no importaba? Si hacia unos días casi le corta una mano por que le derramo su taza de té.

- ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Lavi preocupado.

- Ella…- gruño el otro y se alejo a su cuarto, sin mirar atrás.

Lavi no entendió muy bien pero como conocía a Yu mejor era dejarlo para otro momento el cuestionario. Entonces siguió divagando, caminado en los pasillos de la Orden. Hasta que le dio hambre y decidió ir a comer algo, seguramente Allen estaría allí, y algo de charla banal le haría bien.

Tomo rumbo para la cocina cuando se cruzo a Lenalee

-¡Lenalee!- saludo con entusiasmo fingido el pelirrojo, que aunque no estaba de muy buenos ánimos sabia como no hacerlos notar.

-Maldita perra, desgraciada quien se cree que es…- gruñía la joven, más dulce de la orden, sin prestarle atención a al alegre saludo de Lavi.

-Eh… hola….- dijo poniendo la mano en el rostro de la otra.

Le detuvo, ella le fulmino con una mirada más propia de kanda y se alejo. Lavi no quiso saber más. Pero algo estaba pasado y no le agradaba mucho que digamos. Sin más contratiempos se dirigió ahora si hasta el comedor.

Había un alboroto descomunal toda la gente rodeaba a alguien, pero no podía ver quien era, hasta que escucho la voz clara de Allen.

-No puedes tratar a así a las personas- Le recriminaba Allen furioso.

-¿Por qué no?- Esa voz le era familiar.

- ¡Porque esta mal!- al borde de la paciencia, el albino.

-¿Por qué esta mal?- volvió a contestar la jovencita, era la voz de una chica. Lavi la conocía, pero Lavi conocía muchas personas así que tenía que acercarse

- ¡porque si!-

- Si Lee es tan sensible. Como para afectarse por eso no debería ser exorcista- sentencio la muchacha que hablaba.

-¡Tú no sabes nada!- le recrimino molesto Allen, tanto que casi se le escapa su inocencia.

-Y tu pierdes el tiempo con alguien que no sabe nada ¿Quién es más idiota acá?- Esa frase, ya la conocía. Pero Lavi no lo podía creer.

-¡¡¡¡¡Creses, crece, crece!!!!!!!!!!!!!- y así logro hacerse espacio el pelirrojo.

En el medio estaba dos exorcistas peleando, un joven de pelo blanco llamado Allen Walter, y una chica menudita tan alta como lenalee se podria decir, delgada pero no tanto, morocha, con mechitas de color rosa, y ojos azules como el cielo. Vestía un encantador traje de exorcista, pero a diferencia de Lenalee ella usaba pantalón y el saco grande como el de los chicos.

-Julieta…- susurro Lavi, subido a su martillo.

La morena levanto la vista al pelirrojo.

-Al fin llegas, Romeo- la sonrisa que ilumino el rostro de Julieta, podría parecer sarcástica pero era algo diferente, algo que solo Lavi podía entender.

Allen, rodeado de un aura negra, seguía mirando con desprecio a la morena. Lavi se bajo junto ellos y redujo su martillo. No lo podía creer, ella, estaba allí. A pesar de lo que había pensando.

Pero no era tan ilógico porque era al fin y al cabo era una exorcista.

-¿Que haces aquí?- le pregunto olvidándose de Allen.

- ¿Qué? Es tan raro que pase a visitar la orden- pregunto divertida la morena.

-Lavi la conoces…- interrumpió la voz escalofriante de Allen.

-Claro, que me conoce idiota sino como me habría hablado- Le contestó la morena con desprecio al exorcista poseedor del Crownd Clown.

La paciencia de Allen se esfumaba lentamente y esa respuesta no había ayudado. Allí el pelirrojo noto la presencia aterradora de Allen, y se dio cuenta que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Mira niña- Le advirtió Allen. Lavi veía venir otra pelea y como conocía a la joven, sabia que no iba a terminar nada bien. Es más ahora entendía las reacciones de Yu y de Lenalee. Así que tenía que detenerlo, se puso en el medio de los dos.

-Allen, ella es…- Como explicarlo, como explicar quien era 'julieta'

-Un excelente exorcista…- Se oyó una voz de atrás.

-Marian…- se levanto la morena.

- Maestro…-

-Julieta, tiempo sin verte- Marian Cross se acerco a abrazar a la exorcista.

-Y sabes el mundo me llama, pero como me entere que estaba acá decidí pasarme un rato-

-Si yo también me cuenta que llegaste-soltando para ver a la muchacha, mientras Allen se quedaba congelado en su lugar y Lavi aliviado de que Cross hubiera llegado.

-Si, quien te lo dijo- pregunto la morocha.

-Lo descubrí cuando la orden se despeloto y Komui saco sus armas de destrucción masiva, yo te recomendaría que comenzaran a correr, por ….-

En eso aprese un robot enorme Komui V.

-Destruir enemigo, destruir enemigo…- localizo a la joven morena.

-¿Nuevo juguete?- antes de que se acercara el robot, a Julieta ya estaba roto en manos de Lenalee.

-Hermano no necesito que me defiendas- contesto molesta la china.

-Pero Lenalee…- lloro Komui.

- seria la primera vez que no necesita que alguien te salve de las papas. Cry baby. – contesto con sarcasmo la morena.

- Pero por lo menos yo si salvo a las personas queremos ver tu record querida, Ágata- Se acerco hasta la antes nombrada Julieta.

- O quieres hablar de record- le contesto la chica.

-No se llamaba Julieta?- comentario metido de Kuro-chan que estaba junto a Allen para que no matara a la morena minutos antes.

- No se llama Ágata Mary - contesto con furia la destructora del robot.

- O vamos Lee, tanto te molesta ser inútil? ¿Qué para demostrar tú superioridad difamas a otros-

Lavi se tubo que meter entre medio.

-Chicas, vamos no peleen no es sano- dijo con toda una sonrisita en el rostro. No quería estar en el medio de esas dos pero si no se metía el, tal vez alguien resultara herido.

-Tu no tienes cartas en este asunto Lavi- Le grito Lenalee.

En eso entra una perdida pero encontrada Miranda, que iba a tomar un te. Cuando ve la pelea.

-Lenalee chan?– y mira para al otro lado. – Julieta…-

-Julieta-chan como estas- saluda Miranda alegre con una encantadora sonrisa.

-bien miranda, ¿Qué tal lo poderes?- le pregunta Julieta que se acerca a ella. Olvidándose por completo de la otra exorcista.

- muy bien- le contesta alegre, pero luego nota la situación- eh… pasa algo-

-La verdad que si- dice con decepción la morena- son las 5 de la tarde y no estoy tomando el te-

- justo a eso venia- indica Miranda- quiere acompañarme-

-Seria un placer- y se alejan las dos rumbo a una mesa con miranda.

-¡No planeas huir perra!- Nadie había oído jamás hablar así a la dulce Lenalee, la primera en sorprenderse es Miranda.

-Lenalee-chan…-

-No estoy de ánimos para derrotarte Lee, así que por que no vas a llorar con tu hermanito- y se aleja con Miranda. La china se alejo llorando de rabia del comedor.

Lavi que había estado en el medio, vio como siempre Juli se aleja de los enfrentamientos. Suspiro sabiendo que eso iba a pasar muy seguido desde que la exorcista había vuelto. El resto del comedor estaba en silencio. Lavi, sabiendo que podo podía hacer, se dirigió a tomar el te con las otras dos señoritas. Pero Allen lo detuvo.

-vas a ir con ella, sabiendo como esta Lenalee- señalo a la joven que lloraba de rabia.

-Allen tu no entiendes-trato de explicarle de vuelta.

-Entiendo que es una mala persona y que lastima a mis amigos, debiste ver como dejo a kanda-

-No me lo digas que me lo puedo imagina- negó el pelirrojo sin saber bien que decir- pero Allen tenes que conocerla para juzgar-

-Dijo que lo que hicimos en Japón no fue nada… ¡Nada!, tu sabes cuantas personas murieron para ayudarnos a llegar y aun así fue para nada- la bronca se le notaba en cada palabra.

- Estuve allí Allen, te olvidas- le dijo mientras suspiraba.

-¡Entonces!-

- conocela y veras que no todo es como lo pintan- trato de darle ánimos para acompañarle.

-yo voy a ir con mi amiga que me necesita, tú que vas a hacer…-

-lo mismo- y se alejo para la mesa de miranda y Julieta.

-Pensé que éramos amigos- agrego Allen dolido ante la actitud del pelirrojo.

-Lo somos, pero ella es mi novia…- le contesto Lavi.

Allen se quedo callado mientras veía como el pelirrojo se aleja a una mesa.

Continuara…

Notas de la autora: Este es mi primer fic de man, Lavi es mi personaje favorito y esta es una historia que me rondaba la cabeza hace un tiempo. Espero que les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Después de tomar el te y charlar alegremente con Miranda. Julieta y Lavi se retirando juntos. Ahora se encontraban en la habitación del último. No era un gran habitación muy parecida a la del resto de los exorcistas. Tenía una sola cama y las paredes eran blancas.

-Por que siempre tienes que armar problemas cuando vienes- pregunto algo cansado el pelirrojo cuando se acostaba en la cama. Esta molesto aun por lo sucedido en varios sentidos de la palabra molesto. A pesar que el té distendió mucho la situación aun le quedaba esa cosa tras su discusión con Allen.

-¿Te molesta que tus nuevos amigos se enojen con vos?- Pregunto sarcástica la morena. No le agradaba para nada la actitud que tenia su 'novio'.

- Es por Allen- empezó Lavi- él es nuevo y no tiene nada que ver con tus conflictos personales- él sabia los problemas que había tenido Julieta en especial cuando era chica. Y muchos habían sido culpa de Leenale

-¿Solamente por él?-dijo la chica sabiendo que había más que Allen en su molesta cara

-Es mi amigo, y Leenale también- le miro serio,¿Por qué Julieta tenía que tener esa molesta actitud? No era solo Lee si todos en la organización, por que no cedía un poco por su propio bien. Siempre tan a la defensiva, algún día saldría lastimada por eso.

-Claro si hago llorar a la dulce Lee, todo el mundo se desmorona. ¿No?- Le molestaba el cometario. Julieta detestaba que todo el mundo defendiera a la china. Sentía que nadie la entendía, que todo giraba en torno de la dulce niña, y ella era el estorbo.

- Agatha no seas así- se levanto molesto, odiaba llamarla por su nombre al igual que ella lo detestaba. Por eso siempre que se molestaba terminaba usándolo.

- Claro Bookman- con todas las intenciones de salir de la pieza. Lavi le abrazo por la espalda para detenerla. No quería dejarla ir, no ahora que había vuelto. Era un tonto por empezar esa discusiones en su mejor momento.

-Perdona, es que estoy tan feliz de que estés… viva- lo ultimo le había costado horrores decirlo. El dolor de perderla había sido tan grande, había llorando tanto por eso, teniendo que fingir siempre para no preocupar a Shishi. Y tenerla de vuelta era tan… irreal. Ella esta con el a salvo, pero ¿cómo y por qué?

-No te lo esperaba- susurro divertida, aunque sabia como se sentía el chico. Porque ella había sentido el mismo dolor cuando no le dejaron avisarle.

- ¡Dios no! Pensé que…- Se había imaginado tantas cosas.- No se que pensé- exclamo cansado y asustado por los recuerdos.

-Yo también estoy feliz de estar con vida- susurro con dulzura y tristeza mezclada.

-¿Cómo es posible?- Le habían dicho, que estaba muerta acabada, que se olvidada de ella. Aunque de Allen le habían dicho lo mismo y el seguía vivo.

-Podemos no hablar de eso- suplico, le dolía tanto recordar lo vivido. Las imágenes venían como pesadillas, no quería recordarlas despierta también.

-Claro, lo importante es que estas acá- La iba besar cuando ella se alejo.

Algo malo le había pasado, hacía años que no veía ese miedo en los ojos de Julieta. Algo realmente malo. Temió lo pero quiso preguntar

-Perdón pero… - vio la sombra en sus ojos, tuvo miedo y se guardo las pregunta para luego.

-¿Puedo abrazarte?- Quería sentirla aunque sea un poco. Sentir que no era una ilusión.

-Por favor- era un suplica, temió tanto que es lo que hubiera pasado. Pero ella estaba viva eso era lo importante.

En otra sala, una biblioteca muy amplia, estaba Miranda leyendo un libro de amor, una novelita muy linda. Cuando se le acerco Kuro-chan algo preocupado.

-Miranda- La llamo. Y la mujer se dio vuelta

-Si Kurori- levanto la vista.

-¿Conoces a la chica?- pregunto con temor.

- A Julieta?- el vampiro asintió- Si, cuando llegue fue ella quien me ayudo a controlar mi inocencia, como no había otros exorcistas y ella había llegado justo de la guerra, me tuvo que enseñar la pobre- Se nota la pena del recuerdo en la voz de Miranda.

-¿Por qué pobre?- pregunto al no entender que podría tener de pobre esa chica.

-O es que estaba muy lastimada y le hicieron enseñarme igual. Y yo soy tan torpe, dios pensé que iba a lastimarla más yo que sus heridas. Pero al final fue tan paciente, hay es un amor de persona y con tan buenos modales, toda una señorita- Se notaba el cariño que le tenia a Julieta.

- Le tienes muchas admiración- sonrió Kuro. Y él pensó que si había hecho eso por Miranda, le valía su cariño.

- Pues si, es que tenemos mucho en común- le contesto con una encantadora sonrisa- Pero paso algo que todo el mundo nos miraba tan raro mientras tomábamos el te.-

-Pues es que no fue muy cordial con Kanda y ,luego, Lenalee se metió. Después, Allen también y se armo una pequeña guerra- Recordando lo que había pasado esa tarde.

- Ah, pero esas cosas seguro se solucionan- Sabiendo que todos eran niños muy buenos, y pensando aliviada que solo era cuestión de que hablen un rato.

- Si, eso espero- dijo Kurori no muy convencido.

Allen, después de calmar a Lenalee, no había podido olvidar las palabras de Lavi. No sabía que tuviera novia, ya que, nunca antes lo había mencionado. Y eso es algo que uno le dice a un amigo, o eso el creía. Justo estaban yendo a cenar con Lenalee, al comedor. Tal vez ella sabia algo de cómo esa bruja había encantando a Lavi.

- Lenalee-Empezó Allen con algo de miedo por como reaccionaria la chica.

- ¿Si Allen?- mientras entraban al comedor.

-vos sabes algo, sobre…-Pero no pudo termina de preguntar, porque el rostro de la china se contrajo de odio.

-¡Tú aquí no comes!-señalando a los que acaban de entrar al lugar.

-Mira niña- la señalo molesto Julieta- a mi me importa poco lo que tu digas-

-Así que si yo quiero comer acá lo hago-

- Nunca lo hiciste por que empezar ahora- le recordó Lee- No, que no te gustaba la comida-

- Pero ahora si me gusta- Le corrigió.

-Es la misma seguro que no te gusta- un rayo se metía entre las dos.

-Esta bien- termino cansada la morena- No como acá feliz Lenalee?- pregunto con molestia.

-Mucho- Julieta se iba a ir cuando Lavi la detuvo. No podía creer como estaba actuando Lee.

-Mira Lee ella come acá conmigo y por que yo quiero si tienes algún problema dímelo- estaba furioso Lavi.

-Lavi- dijo apenada Lenalee- tu sola la defiendes porque tienes sexo con ella- Lavi le planto un cachetazo a la de pelo corto.

- Lavi- le recrimino Allen, sosteniendo a la pequeña Lee.

-No debería hablar de lo que no sabes Lenalee-Esta rabioso. ¡Como se atrevía a decir eso! Ella no sabía todo lo que Julieta había pasado, como podía decir algo así.

Miranda que estaba entrando junto con Kuro-chan, lo había escuchado también. Julieta no hablaba, simplemente tenia la mirada baja.

-Eso no fue muy cortes Lenalee- susurro molesta Miranda.

- No fue culpa de Lenalee- intento intervenir Allen aunque el no podía creer lo que había dicho.

-Todos lo escuchamos Allen- contesto Kurori. Él tampoco quería creerlo pero había visto como actuó la china y eso no estaba bien

-Tal vez no debería comer acá- susurro Julieta, ahora si tenía ganas de irse, no estaba para quedarse no con todo el mundo pensando eso. Y menos para que la siguieran insultando.

-¡No! Yo quiero que…-Empezó Lavi ero ella le detuvo.

-Si molesto, voy a arruinar la comida tuya y de Miranda- Dijo cansada ella sabía como era todo en la orden. Y estaba cansada de luchar por algo mejor. -Y no es vuestra culpa-

-Tampoco la tuya-trato de convencerla Lavi. Pero parecía que todo seria imposible.

-Esta vez-dijo alguien atrás de ellos.

-Shishi- susurro Lavi.

-Por que no entran todos comer de una vez- Dijo en anciano Bookman.

Lavi arrastro a Julieta y Allen a Lenalee, Cada uno se fue a una mesa diferente. Y un tanto alejada. El silencio reinaba en todo el comedor. Con una mirada del Bookman todo volvieron a comer. Pero aun así las miradas estaban en las dos mesas.

Allen no miraba a la de pelo corto, estaba enojado. Pero aun así Leenale era su amiga y le había ayudado muchas veces antes. Así que por eso estaba aun con ella.

-Allen perdóname- Trato de disculparse, no quería ver a Allen enojado.

-No se si es a mí a quien tienes que disculparte- Dijo escuetamente Allen, mientras miraba la mesa. Aun no era no sabía bien que hacer.

-Tu no la conoces- empezó la de pelo corto- ella siempre deprecio la orden. Trata a todos mal, él único que le habla es Lavi y es por lo que dije… todos lo sabemos- Dijo inquieta.

Allen suspiro - Esta bien Lenalee, pero no creo que sea solo por eso- sin atreverse a repetir las palabras de la exorcista.

-Allen no hay nada bueno en ella, por que otra razón la querría Lavi- Allen miro la mesa de Lavi. Él sonería haciendo chiste y el bookman se enojaba. La joven morena reía realmente divertida, una sonrisa muy inocente. Tan mala persona era aquella niña. Entonces por que Lavi la quería, porque Miranda la apreciaba. Y por que su Maestro la miraba con tanto respeto.

-Por que no intentamos hacer las paces- mirando a su compañera- Lenalee, si Lavi la quiere algo bueno debe de tener…-

-No, ella es solo un bicho maldito que solo sirve para corromper el mundo- Lee miraba con odio la mesa en la que estaba sentado el pelirrojo. Se podía ver el odio en la antes dulce exorcista

-Pero…- Allen no entendía por que no quería ni intentarlo.

-Allen, nosotros la conocemos desde chica crecimos con ella-

- ¿Puedo intentar?- Pregunto Allen lo intentaría aunque lee no le diera permiso pero se sentiría mejor si ella así lo hiciera.

- Has lo que guste pero te digo no hay nada bueno en ella- Le aseguro la exorcista.

Allen se levanto y fue hasta la mesa de Lavi.

Lavi había estado riendo diciéndole panda al bookman, para alegra a Julieta y a Miranda. Ya que ambas estaban un poco deprimidas por sucedido.

-Lavi- se dio vuelta y se encontró con Allen.

-Allen- Le sorprendió verlo allí, pero también se alegro por ello. Al fin al cabo Allen era su amigo.

-¿Pasa algo albinito?- pregunto Julieta que ya había recuperado su tono sarcástico. Allen tomo paciencia, no podía hacérselo más fácil.

-Mira…- comenzó tratando de hallar las palabras justas- yo solo quería pedir disculpas porque Lenalee se paso de raya, pero es que lo de hoy a al tarde-

-Aun así no la justifica-contesto Lavi, molesto recordado lo antes dicho.

-La altero un poco- trato de justificarla Allen. No podía creer que el pelirrojo fuera tan duro.

-No hay problema- contesto Julieta, quería dejar de lado ese tema. Y si el albinito era amigo de Lavi valía la pena intentarlo.

- Que bien- se notaba el alivio en Allen.

-Si, me ganas un juego de póquer- mirando desafiante al chico.

-Perdón?- Allen estaba incrédulo jugar al póquer?

-Julieta, no creo que sea una buena idea- trato de disuadirla con la mirad- él es….-

- Dale Walker, veamos que tan bueno eres- Volvió a desafiarlo, la morena.

El aura malvada de Allen salio y envolvió al albino.

-Segura que quieres?- Pregunto Allen con una risa malvada

Julieta barajo su mazo de carta.

-Segura- Contesto la desafiante exorcista.

Esta seria una pelea para recordar.

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, primero perdón por las tardanza en publicar estoy muy ocupada últimamente. Entonces no tengo ni tiempo de escribir. Lamento si este capitulo es muy pobre. Pero lo escribí y releí. Y a mi me gusta como quedo y en fin.

Algún comentario, alguna critica, díganmela. Si Julieta me sale muy Mary Sue, trato de hacerla lo más humana posible. Pero saben con un personaje original se complica. Ya saben si ven que hay algo mal solo díganlo que tratare de corregirlo en el próximo capitulo.

Besos y Suerte.

Atentamente,

Bloody- Alex


End file.
